Two Trapped in One
by wishbone23
Summary: What started out as a normal day would become the bane of my existence. But a little letter would make my problems much worse. Rated T for strong emotions and blood.
1. Gym challenge

I woke up and quickly stood up. Around me was grass, and tall grass, I knew where I was, I was near Striaton City. _My __head __hurts. __I __wonder __why. __Did __I__ hit__ it __in __my __sleep?__ It __doesn__'__t __really __matter __that __much, __because __today __is __the __day __that __Oshawott, __Pansear __and __I __get __our __first __badge._ I walked to Striaton City, which was just a mile or so from where I slept the night before. The city was huge. I had been there before, but the sheer size of the buildings and amount of people there surprised me every time. I quickly walked to where I knew the gym was, and entered through a door. When I entered the gym, I saw that it was not a gym at all, but some kind of fancy restaurant. There were people sitting down at tables with red cloths on them eating breakfast. _Where__'__s __the __gym? __I__ thought __that__ it __was __here.__ Was __I __wrong?_ A waiter who was around 5 foot 10 walked over to me. He had green hair that rose from his head like a spike.

"I'm sorry sir, but there are no tables available at the time." He told me.

"I think I came to the wrong place. Do you know where the gym is?" I asked the funky haired waiter.

"It's here." He said. As if that were some kind of signal two more waiters walked over to me. One had red hair that spiked up, and the other had blue hair that was flat on his head, otherwise they looked exactly like the first waiter .

"Welcome to the Striaton gym." The red haired waiter said. "My name is Chili and these are my brothers, Cylan and Cress. Cylan is the one with the green hair, and Cress is the blue haired one."

"So who is the gym leader?" I asked the weird haired waiters.

"It depends. What was your starter Pokemon?" Cress asked me.

"I started with an Oshawott."

"Then I'll be the gym leader." Cylan said. The odd waiters then lead me to a Pokemon arena. A white pokeball was spray painted in the center. The ground was flat and a very light shade of brown. Surrounding the arena there was light blue walls, a light blue balcony, and even a light blue railing for the light blue balcony. Cylan and I stood on opposite sides of the arena, and Cress and Chili walked up to the balcony to watch the match. My head pain was now elevating its self into a migraine level of pain, and kept getting worse. _I__'__ll __have __to __deal __with __this __stupid __migraine __later._ A guy with a black mustache, but no beard walked up to the middle of the pokeball that was spray painted in the middle of the gym arena. He has wearing white shorts, a white t-shirt and a white cap. He was around five foot eight and had green eyes.

"This battle is a 2 on 2 battle with one Pokemon on the field for each trainer at a time. Only the challenger may make substitutions. Without farther ado let the battle between Cylan, the gym leader and, what's your name?" He asked me.

"My name is James." I told him.

"Let the battle between Cylan and James begin."

"Actually, we need you to step off of the field first." Cylan told the guy, who realized this and stepped off of the field. Both Cylan and I sent out our first Pokemon at the exact same time.

"Go Oshawott." I said.

"Go Lilly." Cylan said. My Pokeball hit the arena and released a male oshawott, and his pokeball released a female Lillipup.

"Oshawott, use water gun." I commanded. A heavy stream of water came from Oshawott's mouth and hit Lilly before she could react. The water gun pinned her to the wall. Oshawott stopped using water gun and ran up to Lilly, just like we had planned. "Great, now use aqua-pound." I commanded. Oshawott used water pun on his hand when he got close to Lilly and kept using water gun on his hand while using pound. The move worked just as well as rehearsed and caused Lilly to fly into the air, and smashed her head into the light blue railing that protected people from falling off of the balcony. After her head smashed into the railing her unconscious body fell back to the ground. Cylan looked at Lilly, mouth open in shock. He then grabbed her pokeball and recalled her. My head then suddenly started hurting even worse and I screamed in pain. I held my hands on my head while screaming.

"Are you okay?" Cylan asked me. Oshawott looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine, just send out your next Pokemon." I lied. Cylan seemed to believe my lie, but Oshawott still looked at me worriedly. "Don't worry about me Oshawott, just focus on the battle." I told him. He looked back at Cylan, who threw out his next pokeball.

"Go Pansage." He said. A pansage appeared from the pokeball once it hit the ground. "Pansage use solarbeam." He commanded. Pansage nodded and put his hands a foot or so away from each other. A white circle started forming between his hands and kept getting bigger and bigger. Just as I was about to command Oshawott to use water gun on Pansage, my head pain become unbearable. I fell to my knees and started screaming again. Oshawott looked at me worriedly again. Increasingly so when I started coughing up blood. Pansage finished charging solarbeam and used it to hit Oshawott while he was distracted. The solar beam hit him and pinned him against the wall for a few seconds, then an unconscious Oshawott landed on the ground. I kept coughing for a while, blood coming from my mouth every time I coughed. Eventually I stopped coughing, but as I tried to move my hand towards my face to fell if there was any blood on it I noticed that I no longer had control of my hand and arm. I then tried to move other parts of my body, but to no avail. I wasn't in control of my body anymore. But somehow my hand moved to my belt and grabbed Oshawott's Pokeball. "I" then recalled him and stood up. I noticed that Cylan was standing next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked he. I guess he was pretty worried, considering that I was just coughing blood.

"I'm fine" "I" said. But I didn't tell myself to say that. Somehow, something had stolen control of my body. "I" then used my hand to wipe blood from my face. "Let's get back to the battle" "I" told Cylan.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, let's just continue the battle." "I" told him.

"Are you sure? You can just come back some other time." Cylan suggested.

"Just go back to your side of the room so we can battle." "I" said. Cylan reluctantly listened to me and walked back to his side of the arena. "Go Pansear." "I" said, while throwing my next pokeball. A female Pansear came out of the pokeball.

"Pansage use bulletseed." Cylan commanded. Small seeds came out of Pansage's mouth. Just like we rehearsed Pansear dodged the seeds and ran up to Pansage without any commands from me. She then kissed Pansage and used incinerate while they were kissing. The attack worked perfectly and, not only weakened Pansage considerably, but made both Cylan and him not counterattack very quickly due to shock at what just happened.

"Finish it with incinerate!" "I" yelled to Pansear. She did what "I" told her to do and finished Pansage with incinerate before he could react. Both Pansage and I lost consciousness during the attack. The attack didn't hit my or anything, I just sort of fainted I guess.


	2. The window

**I don't own Pokemon. Written from Oshawott's perspective.**

* * *

><p>It's been a week since we challenged Cylan. We won, but with a great price. Now James is in the hospital. They say that he has DID, which is an abbreviation for dissociative identity disorder. Which is better known as multiple personality disorder. I disagree with the doctors though, he never had split personalities until the day we challenged Cylan. Something must have gone wrong that day. Something horrible. Today Pansear and I were finally allowed to come into the room where James was. Until today Cylan had been providing a home for us, because we had nowhere to go.<p>

"Hey Oshawott, hey Pansear." James said to us. "I'm really sorry, but I'm afraid that your temporary residence with Cylan has become permanent. I've already called him and discussed it. He said that he would be happy to have you." He then looked at Pansear, while still lying down in his hospital bed. "I know you and Pansage are becoming really good friends. And Oshawott, Lilly is trying really hard to be friends too. Why don't you give her a chance?"

"I understand." Pansear said. There was a mixture of sadness and joy in her voice.

"How can you just accept this?" I yelled at her. "Our trainer is giving up on his dreams, you can't just agree to that!"

"Well what am I supposed to do? It's his choice Oshawott, he's the trainer." I looked at James and saw him playing with an envelope. _Maybe that envelope has some answers! _I ran up to him and snatched the envelope. I then jumped off of his bed so that we couldn't reach me. I opened the envelope and found a letter. The letter said...

_ "If you want your Pokemon to live, then release them or give them to someone else. We-"_

That was all I got to read, because Pansear used incinerate on the letter. I let it fall from my hands and used water gun to douse the flames. It was too late though, the words had become illegable. I looked at Pansear angrily.

"I'm sorry Oshawott. He told me to burn it." She said. James then pulled out two pokeballs and used them to recall both of us. When I was released from the Pokeball I was in the gym. Cylan, Pansear, Pansage and Lilly were all standing near me. Lilly walked up to me.

"Hi Oshawott." She said with a mixture of sadness and nervousness. "I'm really sorry about what happened. But look, Cylan made food! He's a really good cook. You should try some." I looked and saw that there was a bowl full of Pokemon food with a sticker of my face on it.

"Thanks." I said, before slowly eating my food.

* * *

><p><strong>Five days later.<strong>

I was eating my lunch like I did every day when Cylan walked up to me.

"Listen, Oshawott. I have some bad news. James disappeared from the hospital last night, no one knows where he is. The police are investigating, but haven't found anything."

* * *

><p><strong>That night.<strong>

I stared out the window like I do every night. But tonight was different. I looked and thought about that letter, it was the only clue as to why he disappeared. I was still thinking about things when Lilly came up to me.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked. I didn't respond. I would not talk to anyone until James came back.

* * *

><p><strong>A few weeks later, ?'s perspective.<strong>

They say that Cylan changed the Pokemon he used for gym battles. He uses a pansear and a pansage now. They say that he has an oshawott and a lillipup as well. But according to rumor the oshawott became heartbroken when his trainer left. He would just stare out the window, eat, drink and sleep, but he never talked again. He would look out the window every night and hope that his trainer would come back. The lillipup hid herself from the rest of the world, except when eating, drinking sleeping, and staring out the window. According to rumor, she gave up on her true love ever talking to her again, and looked out of the window in sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to figure out the mysteries of this story you'll have to read my other story "Failing Normality".<strong>


End file.
